Armour
This page is to list any and all ideas for Armour and Tools that simply don't fit into any other page, feel free to add your own ideas. Tools Giants Drill Giants Drill is a tool made using glisemming crafting table, and can only be used with giants charm. it mines 3x as fast as a drill. M=material IR=iron rods DR=(mini) drill (drill must be same type as material) *0 0 M 0 0 *0 M M M 0 *M M M M M *0 IR PX IR 0 *0 0 IR 0 0 it also has a mini version called a drill. PX= pickaxe (above rules apply) this is 2x as powerful as a pick. *0 M 0 *M M M *0 PX 0 Weapons Spear Spears are large, resource-efficient weapons that add one block to range when used, they are made using spear tips (see below) and can be held out in a defensive position that slows down the player, but keeps any mobs that come into contact with it away. A Spear is made using the following crafting recipe: 0 = Nothing. S = Stick. T = Spear Tip *0 T 0 *0 S 0 *0 S 0 Lantern The lantern is an item/weapon capable of launching fire charges, and has 246 uses. It requires Fire charges as ammo, and is built from materials found in the Nether. The player can attack with it by right-clicking, it is charged like a bow, though it will only light the block it's aimed at on fire if released at any time before the maximum charge. The fire charge will fly about 16 blocks before starting to descend.It is crafted by placing Netherrack in a crafting table and filling the directly adjacent crafting squares with golden ingots. The Lantern's fire charges create non-spreading fires, meaning they will only burn any flammable block hit with the Charge, and will not spread to adjacent blocks. The Lantern itself would look like a flat square with walls about 3 pixels tall on each side, and a Netherrack-esque cube in the center. It would have pillars coming from all 4 corners connecting to the pyramid-shaped top, which also has the handle that the player holds the lantern by. Cleaver Cleavers are medium-sized, heavy damage dealing versions of swords, they are not very resource efficient and attack at a slower rate than swords, so they are not used by the majority of minecraftians. 0 = Nothing. S = Stick. W = Wooden planks / cobblestone / Iron ingot etc. *W W 0 *W W 0 *0 S 0 Bardiche A bardiche is a short polearm with a long blade, and a critical hit will one-shot all non-boss mobs, as well as add a head to the normal drop for whichever mob you choose to decapitate. Normal hits do 10 damage with an iron one (15 with a diamond one, or 7 with a gold one), but the attack speed is rather slow. they are crafted like this: 0=nothing. S=stick. M=Material (iron or diamond) *M S 0 *M S 0 *M S 0 They can be commonly found in dungeon and stronghold chests. But be warned: The ones you find in chests have been rusting away in there for a couple hundred years, and were heavily used before that. Finding an intact one is rare, and be prepared for finding a bardiche with anywhere from 1 durability left to 1 durability away from full. Note: There are no wooden or stone bardiches, as these materials can't cope with the internal stresses of the blade shape, however minor these may be. (these stresses are minor, and don't affect the durability.) Fire Sword Fire swords are fire-based weapons, it does 5 damage and sets victims on fire, but decreases in durability with or without use over time. It is crafted by placing a wooden sword in a furnace, and will burn into a Fire sword within 2 seconds. It looks like an orange sword with moving flames over it. Poison Sword Poison swords are poison-based weapons, they do 6 damage andinflict Poison I for 5 seconds. It is crafted by placing a stone sword in the middle of a crafting table, and putting spider eyes in all the other slots. It looks like a Green sword with darker green on the tip of the blade. Blast Arrow Blast arrows are an explosive variation of arrow, they do heavy damage and cause an explosion upon contact, but are expensive. Blast arrows are created by putting an arrow, a torch and gunpowder in any combination. Mega Sword A large sword with 3x as much power as normal and can only be equiped in giant mode. M=material SW=sword (note the material has to be same as the sword) IR=iron Rod 0 0 M 0 0 0 M M M 0 0 M M M 0 IR IR SW IR IR 0 0 IR 0 0 Ahlspiess An Ahlspiess is a 3-foot spike on a 6-foot pole. Whacking a mob or player with it does 1 damage, but you can right-click (left trigger on the Xbox 360) into a stabbing mode that does 9 damage. It has a reach of 9 blocks, but can't be used in the stabbing mode if the target is less than 6 blocks away from you. Whack-attacking does, however, have Knockback I. (despite only doing 1 damage.) It's crafted like so: 0 M 0 0 M 0 0 IB 0 *0=Nothing. *M=Material. (wood, gold, stone, diamond, iron) *IB=Iron Bar. Armour Roughly made armour The roughly made armour is, well, roughly made. It appears tattered, with a few visible seems, and is tan in color. The armour is crafted with string in the normal armour positions and 1 piece of wool. Boots give 1 armour, the helmet gives 1 armour, the trousers give 2 armour, and the tunic gives 4 armour. Shield Shields are types of armour and items at the same time, if the player equips a shield, he/she can use it to block by right clicking, if he/she equips it as armour, it will add more armour points. They come in all materials and can be crafted using Wooden planks / Cobblestone / Ingots ect. in a 2x2 pattern forming a square, this will fill the players crafting screen (the one in the inventory), but not a crafting table. 0 = Nothing W = Wooden planks, Cobblestone, ect. 0 W W 0 W W 0 0 0 Hoplite Helmet Hoplite helmets, can be used as a substitute to Helmets, they cover all but they players eyes and mouth, and give 1.5 times as much resistance to attacks as normal Helmets. 0 = Nothing. L = Leather, fire, Ingot, Diamond ect. W = Wool *W W W *L L L *L 0 L Gauntlets Gauntlets cover the wearer's hand and lower arm. While not reducing very much damage, they make the players bare-hand attacks do as much damage as a pickaxe of the gauntlets tier. They can also be enchanted with both armour enchantments and weapon enchantments. Mega Armor Buffed up armor crafted at a glimmering crafting table. M=materiel 0= nothing. this armor has 3x protection as normal, and to wear it you need a charm of the giant. helmet M M M M M M M M M M M M 0 M M M 0 0 0 M 0 0 0 0 0 chestplate M 0 0 0 M <-------M 0 0 (mooooooo) M M 0 M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M leggs M M M M M M M M M M M M 0 M M M M 0 M M M M 0 M M boots 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 M M 0 M M M M 0 M M M M 0 M M <------M 0 M (mom) Overgauard armor (shoulder) Shoulder armor is a type of armor thats giant teir or non-giant teir. M=material (new slot! shoulder armor) Leather: 1 def. chain: 2 def. gold: 2 def. iron: 4 def. diamond: 6 def. small for normal mode, its crafted like this: M 0 M 0 0 0 0 0 0 giant If you have giants charm, its crafted like this: (note that this kind gives 3x Def) M M 0 M M M 0 0 0 M 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Overguard armor (kneecaps) Kneekap armor is a type of armor thats giant teir or non-giant teir. M=material (new slot! kneecap armor) Leather: 1 def. chain: 2 def. gold: 2 def. iron: 4 def. diamond: 6 def. Small If you dont have the charm, its crafted like this: 0 0 0 M 0 M 0 0 0 Giant if you do have the charm, its crafted like this: 0 0 0 0 0 M 0 0 0 M M M 0 M M 0 0 0 0 0 Other *Spear tip: Made from any material, used to make spears. 0 = nothing. S = Stone. W = Wooden plank, Cobblestone, ingot, diamond, ect. *S 0 0 *0 W 0 *0 0 0 Glimmering Crafting table this table is used to craft 5x5 and looks like a craft table made of gold and has diamonds on it. crafted like this: CT=crafting table DI=diamonds GI=gold ingot DI DI DI GI CT GI GI GI GI Charm Of The Giant Allows you to wear mega armor and weild mega sword. also increaces hight to 6 blocks, jump to 3 blocks, width to 3 blocks, thickness to .75 blocks, and you can automaticley walk up 1 block surfaces. and did i mention all abillaties being 1.3 times stronger, and mining stone by hand? GO=gold ingot DI=diamond EM=emderald EM GO DI GO EM GO DI GO DI GO EM EM EM EM EM GO DI GO DI GO EM GO DI GO EM Big door allows you to go through it when you are in giant mode. M=iron/wood C=cobblestone M M M 0 0 M M M 0 0 M M C 0 0 <-------MC (MineCraft) M M M 0 0 M M M 0 0 Iron Rod an iron rod is a rod-made out of iron! who knew. NOTE: crafted at glimmering crafting table. II=iron ingot ST=stick 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 ST 0 0 0 ST II ST 0 Six iron rods 0 ST II ST 0 0 0 ST 0 0 New Tiers Steel Main article: Steel Rusted Rusted tools, armour and blocks look like... well, tools covered with rust to the point of being unrecognizable as their original tiers. Rusted tools have the same stats as golden ones, but do as much damage as stone and have a 20% chance to inflict Poison II for 16 seconds. Rusted armour is like golden armour, but lasts as long as chain armour does. Rusted armour cannot be crafted, but it can be commonly found in dungeon, stronghold, nether fortress or abandoned mineshaft chests. The player can also use a potion of rusting, brewed with a Wither skull to make armour/tools rusty. If drunken, the player will take 25 damage, if made into a splash potion it will turn all spalshed players' iron armour/tools into rusted armour/tools. Emerald Emerald armour is uncraftable, and only found on Village Golems and Dirt Bosses. It is as protective as Gold and has the durability of Iron. It is, like gold, meant to be a decorative tier to show off one's wealth. Diver's Armour Only found in chests, this armor allows the player to survive underwater without a potion. To use it, the player needs to craft the suit with 2 empty bottles. Then the suit will give the player a timer of how much Oxygen it has left (starting at 8:00 Minutes), and count down until 0 unless recrafted with more empty bottles. The player will begin suffocating as if he/she were drowning, even if they are on dry land until they remove the chestplate and/or helmet. Leggins, boots, and gauntlets are no neccesary to wear to allow the effects of the suit, only the helmet and chestplate. Giant The giant teir is an awesome teir of items weapons armor and even tools! it is VERY costly, and will require DAYS of diamond mining (mere hours if you're lucky). Most items of this teir are made of a diffrent recepie, all crafted at a new kind of crafting table, and requiering an accesorey of sorts called the giant's charm. (New slot: charm slot) Category:Armor Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Megapage